sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!
is an official transformation phrase used in [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over! is used by Akabayashi Rubi, Yuuki Ririan and Tachibana Amber to transform into Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, the girls need their Color Communes. Pretty Cure and Mascots ''Cure Crimson — Scarlet Cure Saffron — Yellow Cure Sienna — Mandarine List of Sequences Cure Crimson — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 01 Cure Saffron — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 02 Cure Sienna — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 03 Cure Crimson & Cure Saffron & Cure Sienna — Sky Pretty Cure Episode 04 Sequences Ruby to Cure Crimson First Ruby activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a red light. Her hair gets changed and styled by a big flame. She stretches out her limbs and the red light turns into a whirl of flames. As the flames disappear, her clothes appear. First her dress and her arm protectors appear, then, Crimson lands on a red ground and her shoes are unveiled. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt, by a fiery, white colored button. Finally, Cure Crimson creates a flame from her palm and introduces herself with “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!”. Topaz to Cure Saffron First Topaz activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a yellow light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a golden wave. She crosses her arms and then her arm protectors appear. Then, an electric wave reveals her clothes. She then rises her feet and her boots appear in a golden light. During the jump, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt by a white colored button. Finally, Cure Saffron lands again and summons a striking thunder. Then, she introduces herself with “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!”. Amber to Cure Sienna First Amber activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by an orange light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by a bright ray of light. She reaches with one hand to the sky, and the light disappears, unveiling her arm protectors of the one hand, then her dress and finally the second arm protector. Then, Sienna lands on a star, which turns into stardust, which then becomes her boots. A little star flies to her belt and creates the Color Commune once again. Finally, Cure Sienna creates a shining ball of light and introduces herself with “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!”. Speech Japanese All: プリキュア！レインボーペイントオーバー！ Cure Crimson: 燃える、情熱のあつい炎！キュアクリムゾン！ Cure Saffron: 打つ、ちからの金の雷！キュアサフラン！ Cure Sienna: 輝け、優雅のオレンジ火の手！キュアシエナ！ Romanization All: Purikyua Reinbō Peinto Ōbā! Cure Crimson: Moeru, jōnetsu no atsui honō! Kyua Kurimuzon! Cure Saffron: Utsu, Chikara no kin no kaminari! Kyua Safuran! Cure Sienna: Kagayake, yūga no orenji hinote! Kyua Shiena! Translation All: Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over! Cure Crimson: Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson! Cure Saffron: Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron! Cure Sienna: Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna! Gallery New2.png|Ruby and Topaz about to transform Ruby to Crimson Crimson s1.png|Cure Crimson posing Crimson_RidingHood.png|Cure Crimson posing as Red Riding Hood GAoS - Chimaira Pose Season 3.png|Cure Crimson posing (season 3 and 4) Topaz to Saffron Saffron s1.png|Saffron posing Saffron Rapunzel.png|Saffron posing as Rapunzel Saffron s3.png|Saffron posing (season 3 and 4) Amber to Sienna Sienna_s1.png|Cure Sienna's posing Sienna_Mermaid.png|Cure Sienna posing as little mermaid Sienna_s3.png|Cure Sienna posing (season 3 and 4) Group Midtransforming.png|Before doing group pose PreCure_Three Pose.png|Cure Crimson, Saffron and Sienna together Category:Archive: Pretty Cure